


I Shot A Troll

by mitunacaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: .mentioned character death, But It's canon, M/M, Rewrite of a song, and he was actually not dead at the time, but eridan din't know that, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyrical cover of I Shot A Man by Dirt Poor Robins </p>
<p>Eridan's point of view Has slight Erisol tinges</p>
<p>Okay more than slight, but hey. I do what I want. </p>
<p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGNlEtjaoHE</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot A Troll

I shot a troll, I heard him fall  
I heard his desperate dying call  
I saw his eyes grow dim in shade  
I saw that gold blood drain and fade

I didn't know that final blow  
Would claim his sight and end it so  
I dream and dream to cleanse these hands  
Because I shot a troll

I shot a troll, now all I see  
Is gold, the shade of history  
It's love and blood and hate the same  
It burns my conscience with its flame

I couldn't tell the requiem bell  
would ring and bring this dreaming hell  
Now heaven hopes I cannot win  
Because I shot a troll

I shot a troll because I knew  
my darkest depths he peered into  
He saw inside my heart and fins  
He saw inside and still wanted in  
He looked at me and I could see  
The cost of immortality

I shot him through his heart and eyes  
My Sol, O Sol, I shot a troll  



End file.
